Question: In his history class, Christopher took 5 exams. His scores were 76, 94, 93, 81, and 81. What was his average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $76 + 94 + 93 + 81 + 81 = 425$ His average score is $425 \div 5 = 85$.